Magnetism
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: She tests him often. He obliges each time. Duty doesn't tie him to her. It's not obsession nor is it devotion. It's love at its barest, soul deep and all consuming. The night before her wedding, he took her away. Neji/Hinata


_Multi-chap fic. Originally a one-shot. I'll change the rating when needed. Otherwise, it's Rated T for now. I've been writing a lot these past few months, but I will be slowing down. Not sure about updating Calendar of Venus before the end of the year anymore. Maybe. I won't disappear for too long each time I update though._

* * *

><p><span>scene i<span>

His heart was hers the day they met and it wouldn't die even with a ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>His eyes are always drawn to the sky.<p>

When they see his gaze heavenward, forever wanting it, they look away.

But even if the sky and birds enchant him, another can easily capture his attention.

A soft hand touched his face and gently forced him to look down, at bottomless snow-white eyes and all over again, he's captivated. "Neji," she called so quietly he had to lean down closer. "I want to rest. Will you come with me?"

He nodded and took her hand as she leads him to a towering tree that will surely block the sky, but Neji finds he doesn't really care, not when she gave him a smile over her shoulder.

There's a reason he walked the earth and she reminded him so often.

…

No one talked about how fiercely protective Neji was of her.

All talk is smothered in sweetness and profound respect for his devotion. They assumed so because no one had actually witnessed it. They glimpsed it among his companions when they focus on Hinata, but they don't think it counts because his ties to friendship constrained the aggressiveness in him. The women roll their eyes and say, "She can protect herself," which was true, but Neji didn't like it when she was covered in bruises. He tolerated it only because she chose to and when he's bandaging her wounds and sees the dark bruises, he vowed the next foe would suffer twice as much.

Outside the village walls, only his victims who had managed to crawl away spoke of his cruelty and the enigma that was his mistress.

One nin made the mistake of stumbling upon them in an undisclosed location.

She was alone but no one could mistake her lineage. She was examining scrolls and his priority was to capture any member from the noble clan of Konoha.

He stepped out of the shadows and she quickly raised her palms, engulfed in blue chakra. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Her voice was too soft to rank any higher than the previous ones he disposed of. "Another Hyuuga whore?" he hissed.

Her lips were set in a line and he could easily predict her movements. She watched him wearily, her eerie white stare making his skin crawl.

He struck before she could activate her bloodline. He appeared in front of her to deliver a blow to her face; Neji caught it with a crushing grip so fast the man suddenly fell to the ground, screaming to high heavens with a twisted limb. Before Neji could do more, he rolled away in a crouch and cursed; another male Hyuuga stood beside her, gazing down with a deathly stillness, and he can suddenly tell the woman was important.

"What do you want me to do?"

Hinata stared down. He waited with baited breath. Except all she did was to shake her head once and it was barely perceptible. At once, the dark fog in his head cleared and Neji eased back.

The man spat at her feet. Neji crushed his skull to the ground. "You will respect her." His fingers denied that. For which Neji ripped his arms off and tossed it away. Wretched screams couldn't echo far enough because his head slammed back down. "I should kill you." But he didn't, biding his time.

All the while, Hinata watched. Neji contained his fury, all movements executed with precision. If he wanted to, the body would be mangled by now. "Neji," she implored.

And the man watched as she reached to wipe the blood off his cheek and he was staring at her so intensely. "Don't stop me, Hinata."

It was suddenly clear to him. "You're just another Hyuuga dog," he rasped and the air left him with a kunai planted in his heart.

She was frowning. His chest swelled with pride. His hand skimmed down, brushing away her fingers from his pouch, and Neji carefully hid away other weapons.

He led her away, gentle and adoring, as if the madness in him couldn't touch her.

…

When they returned, she was immediately escorted to the Main House.

"Hanabi-sama," he greeted.

"Neji-niisan," she said, ignoring the blood on his sleeves. She stopped beside him to observe servants rushing to complete tasks. "The Elders are displeased." When his brows furrowed, she continued, "My sister is rebelling against the unfairness of the Main House to Branch family."

"She plans to dissolve the segregation?" he asked disbelievingly.

Hanabi nodded. "She's been arguing with them for some time now."

And she hadn't told him. It was suddenly clear to him why she constantly needed him for the past few weeks. He wanted to storm in, fight the guards until they surrendered before the Main House to show his power and displeasure. "What are Hiashi-sama's thoughts?"

"I don't know. Father usually just mediates between them." Which meant anything was possible. "I think Father is testing her. Do you think she can accomplish it?"

He wanted the barriers abolished. To rid the tradition of imprinting the cursed seal. For the Branch family to be regarded as humans more than sacrifices and servants. "She will."

Hanabi sighed. "At the cost of her hand in marriage. You know about it, right, Neji-niisan?"

The world fell apart and darkness closed in around him.

He abruptly stood. "Excuse me."

...

She was beautiful. No other words could weave her beauty.

It was not the first time he witnessed it. She had rejected others before dressed in silk and face paint, but this was different. They reached an agreement, the rumors said, and their lady Hinata compromised to wed her next suitor. To free the Branch family. And Neji arrived to confront him.

He watched with growing annoyance as the man kissed her hand in greeting. Hinata quickly drew her hand back and it pleased him. Whatever they were saying, Hinata chose to wander the pavilion, the man trailing behind her, his forehead unmarked. Neji scoffed. Hinata desired an equal, one who did not bow down to the hierarchy. It's a slow walk and his temper spiked when growing vines temporarily obscured them. He rounded the bridge, willing the Byakugan to watch their chakra signature.

Kou Hyuuga barred him from entering.

Their eyes met and he interpreted it as a challenge.

"Neji Hyuuga," he said warily. "You are not needed here."

In the surface, it was assumed their birth roles conditioned him to serve her and there was some truth in that. But he was not bound to her by duty and they both knew it.

"Hinata-sama cannot see you," he hissed. "Leave before she does."

Neji paused. So even Kou knew their bond threatened the Elder's arrangements. "I am waiting for her," he said mildly, eyes darting back.

But that's not why he was here. Already the man failed to measure up to her worth. Beyond him, she's smiling like always and it angered him that the man has become more enamored with her. But she's drawing away from him and there's a brief respite. He could never forget she was unwilling and to resist meant condemnation. Then all thought vanished when Neji saw his eyes drop to her figure and he sees red.

Kou wrestled him to the ground. They fought; bones broke and skins bruised, all necessary to keep him from interfering. Neji was impatient and Kou bore through it. But it's not a battle of strengths because he yielded the moment the older man snarled, "You will compromise Hinata-sama's' position."

He still had his pride, so he doesn't relent his grip. He watched the melancholy in her eyes, always searching for something out of her reach. Kou shoved him away and Neji allowed it so he could stand.

"I care for her too," he said firmly and it doesn't bother Neji. Those allied with her aren't his enemies. He's almost apologetic for the fight because he was unscathed. "But I will not allow you to carelessly hinder it and force the Elders to hasten her arrangements. They are weary of you. But you cannot be separated from Hinata-sama," the words were said grudgingly. "If you are, then there is no chance for her." He had to spit out blood.

Neji grimaced. Hinata wasn't going to be pleased. "They cannot send me away." Because Hiashi's request from long ago barred them from doing so. And if they wanted their heiress happy, he would always remain.

"You are a nin of Konoha," he reminded.

Neji didn't mention his connections to their new Hokage could temporarily halt that. He looked back and saw they were at a distance, farther out of his sight, and he nearly moved forward.

Kou stepped in the way, blocking his view. "Leave. I will do what I can. You need to help her. But not here." It's a cold reminder of how powerless they were.

With the ground beneath his feet, Neji turned and walked away, leaving his heart.

But she doesn't even notice.

* * *

><p>They skirt the issue of marriage and duty.<p>

They managed to distract each other well enough. He saw her each day with the sunlight on her skin but she cannot find him when evening comes.

She waited in the darkness. The night air nipped at her fingers. He walked through the gates, restless. Nothing mattered when he appeared, scouring the area with detached inspection until he met her eyes. She walked towards him without a thought.

He met her halfway. "Hinata." A strict line on his mouth. "Why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?" he gritted.

She stared solemnly and it came rushing back, squeezing his heart. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He doesn't want to hear more. But he cannot leave; she's shivering and alone, and there's something she needs from him.

His defenses fell the moment he saw her. It was easier if she wasn't within his sight so he turned his head. "Are you angry?"

But even her voice made him twitch, calling for his attention and he fought it. "No."

She went to his front. There was a feral look in his eye and Hinata thought about it.

She held her hand out and he took it. Then she pulled him in, slowly, carefully, because there was a savageness in him barely leashed. She raised her face to him and felt him stiffen. "I'm sorry."

She noticed his hands were clenched and her palm curiously swept over one, unfolding it and guided it to her hips. It settled on her back, his fingers splayed possessively, and his breathing was controlled. "You shouldn't be," was his non-committal reply because he was busy staring at her mouth.

She bit her lip before she asked, "Did you go somewhere?"

It sounded like a trick question. It was not the first time he came back late, when she's already in bed and asleep. But he humored her anyway. "I did," he said. She shifted with curiosity and he dreaded to hear the pleading in her voice and he continued, "I rented an apartment months ago," he finally said. "I go there when I cannot find peace."

Her eyes glinted in the dark. "Do you go there often?"

"Only for the past few weeks."

"Does anyone else know?" He knew what she was asking and shook his head. She's suddenly hopeful. "Can I come with you next time?"

"Why?"

"I want to," she said bravely and didn't falter when he was quiet.

"As you want."

Her eyes lit up, a smile gracing her lips. It's getting uncomfortable and Neji shifted to pull away, reluctant to leave her warmth. She shivered and stayed close, their shoulders touching. Neji looked away.

"You won't look at me anymore," was her quiet whisper on the walk back. He doesn't know what to say. "I-I can only rely on you. Please, Neji."

He stared down at her. "Forgive me, Hinata. I had business to attend to, but you are my only concern."

And it's the words she was waiting for because Hinata Hyuuga, the unreachable woman who stood above the heavens, grasped the hem of his sleeves, telling him, "Will you promise me?"

"I promise."

…

It's the afternoon when he walked in.

They don't expect each other. Neji paused. It was still unusual. The room was bare, only curtains to block the sun and whatever utilities necessary was present. "What are you doing, Hinata?"

She whipped around, a heavy look in her eyes. It's almost like she was expecting him. A savageness gripped him. She must have recognized it because she slowly stood. She watched him with the same attentiveness he's always given her. They circle each other. "I made you a meal," she told him, hiding her nervousness well.

The calculating glint in his eyes stirred something in her. "For?"

"For everything you've done for me. I know it's not much, but it's all I can do for you," it faded to a whisper and she faced the kitchen. "Until I am in power, I will do my best to return the favor."

He quietly crept behind her. "You don't need to," he sniped and she ducked her head. His hands settled by her sides, gripping the counter. "I do it because you are important to me."

She stared at the space between their hands. "You are important to me, too."

He leaned his head down by her. "I didn't know," he said.

She tried to turn to him, but he denied her. "I am sorry. I thought you knew," her voice pitched when he pressed closer. "I'll be sure to let you know," she said firmly and flushed at the implications.

His lips curved her shoulder. "I will make note of it," he said and pulled away.

...

He often left the compound when her duties increased. Whispers of her upcoming marriage tested his sanity. Distraction came in the form of missions, but he couldn't risk staying away too long, knowing she could easily be taken from him. And each time she asked him when he was leaving again, he could only say, "I will stay."

"I need your assistance," Yamato said. "The Sarutobi clan needs an escort for the daughter of one of their officials to Kirigakure."

"No." Another woman, no matter the urgency, held no importance to him. "The Hyuuga are easily recognized."

"That's the problem," he began mildly. "She wants a Hyuuga."

That meant another Branch member was to be sacrificed and Neji gritted his teeth. "You know I cannot leave the village."

He looked over Neji's shoulder and nodded. "Think about it. I'll take my leave," the older man bade.

Neji turned. Hinata stood there, measuring him. She wasn't angry and dread filled him. "I was wondering where you were," she explained softly. "Forgive me for disturbing." Her long skirt fluttered swiftly as she walked away.

Neji followed. "Hinata," he began. "You are mistaken."

She's quiet and they stopped near the tree lines. She came closer until their toes touch and there's a frown between her brows. "Am I keeping you from your duties?"

"No. The Hokage assigns me to tasks that do not need me outside of Konoha." It was because their time was short that he wanted to remain beside her as long as he could.

She bit her lip. "Who is the daughter of the official?"

"I don't care to know."

His terse reply nearly made her smile. She was pretty enough to prevent his attention from drifting. That's what she thought, seeing Neji's hardened gaze swiftly swept her, from head to toe, each time he saw her. Her skin tingled where his eyes heavily wander. She didn't turn a blind eye to his affections. What he felt for her was what she once felt for another. She's still learning it and Neji was patient. But it's difficult; she saw ex-lovers and a lone female friend, all clamoring for his attention. Neji merely brushed them away, but it doesn't sate her.

"Is that okay?"

He absently touched her hair. "Of course. I only want you, Hinata," he dismissed.

She needed to be reminded sometimes and when he does, it drew them deeper in a spiral.

* * *

><p>The day it was announced who she would be wed to, she was in his arms.<p>

She went to him before the news spread and he took her away from the compound. At least here, they didn't need to be careful. They must have known about it, but they had no authority to expel any punishment without Hiashi's command. And their Head was inconspicuous. They aren't blind to his devotion. _Love_. However crazed and deep his obsession with their heiress was, only she could calm him. He scoffed. _Control_.

The rumors whispered his madness and it amused him. He heard it all; he wanted her badly enough to kill potential candidates, he slept outside her door, he stalked her morning and night, he stole her virginity and it was the reason of her rushed marriage. He looked past it all. Because even if he did commit those deeds, Hinata would never utter a word against him.

His fingers trailed down her back, admiring the slender curves of her body. "Freedom," she sighed. "I want to know it."

He wanted freedom too. He needed her to succeed. For them both. Dark circles line under her eyes and he rubbed her back. Too many duties she had to fulfill. He remembered one late afternoon when she staggered to his room. He was alarmed and she dropped to his arms. She was muttering, wanting sleep, and he obliged, bringing her to his bed and watched her until she woke. And they would do so again, the next day, the next week.

She's learning to love him and he's learning to hope. She nudged against him, turning in her sleep. He doesn't hate it. He doesn't hate her.

It was just that for every sliver of attention she gave him, it mended his heart instantly. Neji grimaced.

If she knew how much power she held over him, he was ruined.

...

For the past few days, she was getting tired. He saw her napping on the wooden floors. He gathered her to him, her head falling to his chest and it burned. Neji frowned. He knelt, pushing back her bangs. "Hinata," he called. Her head lolled and her breathing was short. He carried her in his arms and hurriedly made his way to her quarters.

Bewildered servants eyed them. "Is Hinata-sama not well?"

Neji ignored them, nudging her slides open with his foot and laid her down. He brushed her brow, slick with sweat. He wasted no time. He barked orders for a wash basin and food to be prepared. He went to her closet and snatched a spare robe. As soon as they placed it inside, he threw them out.

"Hinata," he urged and her eyes fluttered. "You must drink." The bowl touched her lips and she managed a hungry sip before turning away. He set it down, using his arm lay her back down. He gathered her hair to one side and he wiped her neck.

That night, it was the first time he slept beside her. He nearly questioned why no one came to confront him and Neji darkly thought it wouldn't matter anyway; there was no force that could separate them. Dawn came and he immediately checked for her temperature. Her fever was leaving through sweat. He nearly sighed, mournful that she was unconscious for what he was going to do next.

She burned from fever. The silk sheets chaff her skin and her body sunk into the mattress. Her robes were parted and something warm wiped down her chest. She tried focusing her gaze. "Neji?"

He grunted, the gentle caress leaving her and the cold retreated when he folded the robe back over her. He wrung the towel. She tried sitting up, but he gently forced her down. "You need rest, Hinata."

A discreet knock on the screen. "He is inquiring about Hinata-sama," was the whisper. Neji ignored it.

"How long?" she tiredly rasped.

"A day."

She went back to sleep. He left to deal with her insistent betrothed.

"She is unavailable," he told him with an unmovable stare.

He doesn't challenge it; there was a reason why their Head and heiress favored him. But he also heard whispers of their strange closeness. He guarded her fiercely and he had a feeling his betrothed would never send him away. It's a loveless marriage, but he hoped there was peace between them. "Will you pass this to Hinata-sama?"

Neji doesn't even look. "When she is well."

He wearily nodded and left.

It disdained him, but he had to do something about it. Neji looked down. _A hair accessory._

He crushed the ornament and went back to her room. She was murmuring something, her face softening in sleep.

He grabbed a dry cloth and dabbed her forehead. She sighed softly. It would be better if time stretched for eternity. Even if she never woke. Because here, he could pretend she could never leave him.

Neji pushed back the dark desires and focused on her health.

* * *

><p>He was on his knee to mark the lines on the ground for their training when she appeared. He looked up. It felt strange and all the more ironic. He smiled wryly. Her features were somber, unsmiling. She asked him, "How long can you stay?"<p>

He cannot tell if she was expecting something from him. "As long as you want me to," he replied.

She walked past him and Neji debated with himself. The doors slid open behind him and incredulous, Neji looked over his shoulder. She was gripping the slides tightly, met his eyes once, and went in deeper. She knew he couldn't deny her and with a heavy heart, moved to the shadows with her. It closed quietly and they were engulfed in darkness.

Hinata turned, burying her face by his shoulder. "When I am the Head of the clan, I will appoint a new council."

His hands came up, steadying itself on her hips. "They will do as you say."

"I want to unite the clan."

"You will, Hinata."

"But I cannot do it without marrying him."

Neji stiffened and pulled away. He cannot speak to reassure her because the world was closing in around him again. She caught his sleeve. The soft press of her lips stunned him and he could only stare when she pulled back. Her hand skimmed down his arm and gripped his palm.

He was nearly awe-struck and numbly followed her as she guided him back to the bed. The darkness hid the redness of her face and Hinata made sure to stay away from the sunset's glow. She pushed the robe off her shoulders and it slipped down her arms, falling to her waist. She couldn't meet his eyes and his fists clenched. "Why," he managed to rasp.

He froze when she looked up beneath her lashes and took his face, pressing their lips together. "No, Hinata," he grated, shoving her away. It took all his strength. "We cannot," he continued, running a hand over his mouth, remembering her kiss. His eyes closed. "You don't want this."

Her quiet sobs alarmed him. Neji steeled himself. But it didn't take long until his resolve disintegrated when she pleaded his name and he finally turned, gathering her in his arms.

She whispered her wish, _to not be married so soon, not for duty, _and it was muffled but Neji vowed to the gods he would fulfill it.

She slumped, tears streaking and her distress pained him. "It will not end like this, Hinata."

She quieted and succumbed to exhaustion. Her robes crumpled beneath his hands and he treasured the beat of her heart.

...

Fate was cruel, he thought furiously, for the Elders to choose him to deliver their meals. They might have caught onto their heiress' abrupt disappearances after each meeting.

Her eyes were wide when he appeared but masked it quickly enough, because her suitor barely paid attention to him. He poured her cup. "Would you like something else, Hinata-sama?" he intoned.

Her eyes darted to him. The need for his presence nearly overweighed the shame he was subjected to. He saved her from deciding by remaining in the corner. If he witnessed any foolhardiness, the easier it would be to eliminate him.

The man eyed him quickly. It was unsettling to converse with her with a heavy gaze on his back. His betrothed was graceful, paying no mind. "The Elders tell me you enjoy gardening," he began. "The one before us, is it your work?"

She looked over. "It is." He stood, admiring the vast greenery. There was not even a rustle of noise when Neji passed her, and with the man's back turned, he reached out to trace her cheek and refrained from ruining the ornaments adorning her hair. His hand fell and he continued on, carrying the empty pot to refill. Hinata chose to sip more tea, quelling her sudden thirst.

When her betrothed turned, her protector vanished. She was beautifully flushed and he found himself moving closer. She was adjusting her robes and he couldn't help himself and reached out. "Hiashi-sama does not approve of inappropriate touches. Refrain from doing so," a dark voice warned and he flinched.

Hinata looked. "I will take my leave," she said softly and he nearly shrunk from the rejection.

Neji immediately appeared and offered her his hand. "Allow me to assist you," he murmured and was triumphant when she accepted.

She managed to say over her shoulder, "Enjoy your day." Neji dismissed the other man without another look and escorted her through the doors. They only made it to the kitchen when Neji grasped her face and kissed her. They don't kiss often. It tested his restraint but as long as she assured him of their connection, he could endure. Plates slipped and broke but she doesn't mind. Whispers and steps pass the corridor, and they break away and continue on.

His body brimmed with anger. Her robes were heavy beneath the afternoon sun and she went to her room.

He shoved her against the wall once they were alone and took her mouth.

...

He needed counsel. He considered sharing it with Lee and Tenten, but dismissed it. They are too passionate and kick up a fuss. What he wanted to accomplish needed reasoning and discretion. He cannot do it himself.

He went to Naruto. He was a hero of Konoha and it's easier to converse with him because there was someone else in his heart. Hinata doesn't mind; she's been drifting farther away from her affections and now it centered wholly on him.

He leaves out details, but Naruto understood the gist of it. "She doesn't want to wed. But the Elders are persistent."

"Why can't she just say no?"

"Hinata's position in the clan is not well regarded. To lose face now would mean her defeat."

"Sure, but she always worked hard. They'll recognize it."

Such simplicity. "She cannot experience freedom. Her wedding is in a few weeks." And he swiftly contained the rage at the thought.

"I heard," Naruto said grimly. "Freedom? Is that what she said?" Neji nodded. "So the Elders only have the power to influence her standing?"

"Yes."

"Then let her do what she wants." Neji frowned. She can postpone her wedding and they can postpone her ascension unless Hiashi deemed it. And so far, the Head remained neutral. "But she will still be the Head of the Hyuuga clan," Naruto mentioned casually. "There's no denying that."

Neji paused. She learned how to navigate the politics of the Hyuuga. She was capable, just inexperienced. And no matter the scandal, she was the undeniable heiress. A right that cannot be changed.

He was right to consult Naruto. They discuss further.

He was distracted for the past few weeks. Hinata didn't know why; he was gentle when they're alone and the darkness in his eyes was gone each time they parted. It was as if he was saying his goodbyes. A heavy weight crushed her chest. She asked him, "Are you not happy?" when he didn't kiss her as often.

He paused and leaned down to her mouth. "Only when you are not," he said and it reassured her.

When she saw him conversing with Naruto in the shadows, fear gripped her. Their voices are low and it's something serious because Naruto wasn't smiling. She can't interfere; he noticed her with a glance and waved her to keep away.

She wouldn't leave because she had a feeling she wouldn't see him when the day ended. She rushed to him once he was alone. He received her with a concentrated look in his eyes. As if he was memorizing her features to memory. "Was it something important?"

He stared at her thoughtfully. His hand rose to hold her face and her heart drummed. "Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

But all he said was, "Be patient, Hinata."

She cannot remain patient.

Her throat felt closed up and it was difficult to move each morning. Soon, she would be married to another man. Soon, Neji would be forced to watch. Soon, the future of the clan was in her hands. Maybe Neji would stay her with her, damning honor and faithfulness because he wanted her and she wanted him.

Everything suffocated her.

It was the night before her wedding. The last time she saw Neji was when he exited the Hokage's tower, looking more resolved. She wished to know, but he wouldn't say anything and they were kept apart when they returned. "A bride-to-be cannot keep company with another man," they told her timidly.

Hinata doesn't like it. "I don't need your assistance."

They obeyed. She ignored the white robes for a plain black one by her dresser. She tied it tightly, knowing tradition. She can rule over her husband as Head; he couldn't overstep his boundaries and demand to consummate their marriage. Neji would sooner slit his throat. She knew because he told her. Still, Neji wouldn't embrace her, not even when the date fast approached. Nerves made her frantic and she often pushed him against any surface to reach for his mouth and he responded slowly, fervently. But he still pulled away, saying, "No, Hinata," and his lack of explanation made her fret.

Maybe tonight he would finally indulge in their desires. He fulfilled her every wish and command and she wanted his commitment to last till their deaths. But of course, if she perished, he would follow. She grimaced. Lover's suicide never suited an honorable man like Neji. Her first order was to eliminate the segregation in the Hyuuga. It was why he was so attentive; his life's duty was to serve her and it was engraved on his forehead, and maybe it warped the beginnings of his love. Her throat tightened and she banished the thought.

"Who will protect you?" her Father had asked.

"Neji," she had replied resolutely many times. "As I will protect the clan."

She was drifting to sleep when he came in.

Her eyes fluttered, hearing the light tap of wood. There's no fear, instead, it relieved her. He hadn't abandoned her. Urgency rapidly woke her. She rose on her elbows, the robe slipping off her shoulder. "Neji?" she asked, voice laced with slumber.

He struggled to keep from admiring her body. He's on a mission; nothing else mattered. "Yes."

"Is something wrong?" she whispered, seeing him intently focused on her.

He came closer and she had to tilt her head but he leveled their eyes by going on his knees. "No, Hinata."

She observed him, the air charged between them. "What is it?"

"I want to take you away," he said simply.

Her heart leapt to her throat. "Why?"

He considered it carefully. "Because I refuse to see you unhappy. And I," he continued darkly, selfishly, and it's the words she wanted from him, "will not witness you marry another man."

A short silence. "Are you forcing me?" she asked, staring up at pale eyes that always reflected her image.

"No," he said gravely and took her hand. "I am seducing you."

And before the morning sun rose in the Hyuuga compound, they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
